Lily Flower:First Year
by damhsoir ceili
Summary: Lily Evans is a remarkable girl in her own right, especially when she finds out that she is a witch an not a normal one at that...Will devolop into romance in sequal review please!
1. Prologue

Lily Flower First Year Prologue

**_One upon a time there was a young girl called Lily. She had long deep red hair and sparkling emerald green eyes that seemed to burn with an inner flame. Lily Evans wasn't really a normal girl. For one thing she was astonishingly beautiful, for another , despite the fact that she was a very small girl, she could kick some serious ass having taken Karate, Judo and self defense classes ffrom a young age . Lily moved with an inate grace that made her a truly wonderful dancer. She also had a singing voice that could make people cry with it's beauty. Now, thoese are her good qualities let me tlee you some of her bad qualities, well if you consider them bad they could go both ways really!_**

**_1.Horrible Temper_**

**_2.Incredibly Stubborn_**

**_3.Strong willed_**

**_4.Overly intelligent_**

**_5.Photografic memory_**

**_6.Hem,she uses er..shallwe say coulerful language?_**

**_Other then that she was an incredibly kind and gentle person unless you got on her bat side she also had an innate ability for healing and loved all animals in general.None of these qualitis even come close to describling the MOST remarcable thing about Lily. Lily is a witch, a healer and one of the incredibly rare people who can speak to animals. Lily however was blissfully ignorant to all of tese things untill the morning of her first day off of muggle school. July first to be exact, and on that day do we begin our story._**


	2. The Owl

Please Review!! Sigh, most of these characters do not belong to me tear, tear.

* * *

**An Owl**

"Lily wake up it's time for breakfast!" A woman's voice shouted. "Die you godforsaken basterd." Mumbled a girl's voice. "They can't even let me sleep in on the first day of my summer holidays, noooo they have to wake me up at, OH MY FUCKING GOD **7:30** IN THE BLOODY MORNING!!""Lily quit swearing and come down for breakfast already!""Alright alright I'm coming down for what had better be a bloody good breakfast in 7 something or other in the bloody morning." As you can see our little Lily has quite the temper especially in the mornings. Lily stomped down the stairs muttering to herself. When she got into the kitchen her mother greeted her cheerfully and placed a large plate filled with pancakes dripping with maple syrup and butter in front of her. Needless to say Lily was mollified by this and proceeded to dig in.

Lily had Just finished breakfast when she heard a tapping noise on the window and a voice saying," I have an important message, please open the window and let me in." Lily looked at the window and her mouth droped. "Well", she whispered,"either I have gone totally insane or that owl just asked me to open the window." "Yes I asked you to open the window, now open it!" Lily opened the window and the owl flew in." Now," the owl said." untie the letter from my leg and read It." the Owl said firmly. Lily took the letter off the owl's leg and started to read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find a list enclosed of all necessary books and equipment. You will also find a list of all wizards or witches starting school in your area so that they may guide you to a place where you may find your school supplies and the Hogwarts Express. Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

"Oh My God." Whispered Lily. Needless to say that she was slightly startled by the content of the letter." Well this changes my plans for the school year." Lily took out the list of school supplies.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

_First year students will require:_

_1. __Three sets of plain work robes(black)_

_2. __One plain pointed hat(black)for day wear_

_3. __One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. __One winter cloak(black, silver fastings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags__._

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of the following:_

· The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk_

· A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

· Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waflfing_

· A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

· One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

· Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

· Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander_

· The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

_Also recommended reading for you __Miss.__ Evans would be:_

· Shape shifters: A Guide to control _by Clairidan Evans_

· Enchantresses and Their Enchantments _by Clairidan Evans_

Other Equipment

· _1 Wand_

· _1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

· _1 set glass or crystal phials_

· _1 telescope_

· _1 set brass scales_

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat Or a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

List of Wizarding families and students in your area

· Lupin (Remus is entering Hogwarts this year)

· McKinnon (Marlene is entering Hogwarts this year)

· Prewett (Gideon and Fabian are entering Hogwarts this year Molly is in her 5th year)

· O'Shea ( Jada is in her 1st year Kira is in her 4th year)

· Longbottom (Frank is in his 2nd year)

· Malfoy (Lucias is in his 7th year)

· Snape (Severus entering Hogwarts this year)

· Adair (Evelyn entering her 1st year with her twin Ebony)

Y_ou may choose any one of these families to go to Diagon Alley with or you may request assistance from the school._

"Wholly shit, I know like four of the people who are in my year, no make that five" said Lily as she looked at the page. "MUM", she yelled, "COME QUICK!" As Lily waited for her mom to come she read the sheet of paper over and oven again, but it all made sense she'd always been able to make _things_ happen, stuff she couldn't explain, hadn't Sev had told her that she was a witch. She hadn't really believed him. Well she certainly did now!

"Yes Lily, what were you shouting about?" Wordlessly Lily handed her mother the letter. Lily's mother read it over and began to smile. "Well", she said. "This is not totally unexpected; I think we need to call a Faolan clan meeting, tell you're sister to pack her bags were going to Raheny."

* * *

Raheny is a Real Irish Village Faolan means Clan of the wolf you'll find out why I chose that name latter!!

Please Please R&R!!


	3. The Clan

**The Clan**

Lily looked around herself at Raheny, and smiled. The last time she'd been here had been when she was four years old for her cousin Evains' first change. Now it was time for her first change along with discussion about her future and her friends Evelyn, Ebony and Jada's future because for some strange reason they had all got accepted into Hogwarts. What the hell is with that name! I mean who wants to think about a skin condition of a hog? There was a lot of talk about the fact that magic (other then our own) had been springing up all over the place in the clan.

Mostly they were talking about me, because there had always been a fifty percent chance of other families in our clan to have magic, but it was nearly unheard of for my family to have magic because of a binding spell that had been put on us almost two thousand years ago. Also there was the fact that apparently I can talk to animals witch is strange and slightly disturbing because I've been getting headaches constantly since I developed this new "skill". I mean I love animals and everything, but seriously there is a lot of them and they wont shut up!

I wandered over to the waterfall, sat down and took out my list of supplies. I start to grin, being a witch was going to be seriously cool. I mean my friends are coming with me, I get to learn cool spells, my parents are opening a new account for me in the wizards bank, gringotts or something, and putting ten thousand dollars for me in it, they said it was supposed to be for my college education but now that I'm going to Hogwarts it hast to last me seven years for school stuff and then to get me a start in the Wizarding world, and I get to shop for cool magic stuff and stay in a huge magic castle for most of the year! Pranks will be so much easier now.

I smiled again when I remembered what had happened when I got to Raheny. I had got out of the car screaming to go and hug my four hundred and some relatives. I still have the bruises from that overly enthusiastic greeting. After that the adults in the clan had gone into grandpas' house to talk about me. I feel so special. How do I know they were talking about me you ask? Well I'm just gifted that way, well that and me and the rest of the younger clansmenbers that had mot been invited to the meeting listened in at the door. No I'm not guilty, for one everyone else was doing it two how the hell else am I going to find out what goes on around here, and no I will not wait!

So the adults were talking about the pros and cons of me and the other girls who had been invited to go to Hogwarts, of staying and going. They had just decided that we should go to Hogwarts when my oh so wonderful brain tumor kicked in and I shouted loudly "YES!" My friends glared at me and I slapped myself, hard. How stupid could I be? My mother then opened the door with a scary look on her face and said quietly, "Lily, what is the meaning of this?" Of course my brain tumor decided to chose that moment to at up again and I said "This, a pronoun referring to a specific thing or situation just mentioned, you can look up other meanings in the dictionary if you'd like!"

My mother opens and closes her mouth a few times (I swear that woman is going to have a coronary some day) behind mum my da and grandda were laughing their asses off. Mum spun around her red hair so like mine flying, fixed her silver gaze on my da (because apparently she didn't know what to say to me) and gave him a blistering lecture about not encouraging me or something like that, you see I wasn't really listening at that point because I was to busy trying to find a way out of the situation that my brain tumor had put me in, so by the end of mums speech me and da were looking scared and everyone else was laughing their heads off. Mum looked helplessly around herself, threw up her hands and said "I am surrounded by five year olds!" My dad smirked at her and said "but Rose my dear, if you are surrounded by five year olds that means that you married a five year old"

At this point I had decided that now was my time to escape, but then mum says "Not so fast young lady, just where do you think you're going?" I swear that woman has got eyes at the back of her head! How the hell did she know that I was sneaking off? "Err, to the loo?" (A: N I love English Words! That sounded weird.) Lily's mother snorted. "And what about the eavesdropping?" Lily looked at her mother blankly then rolled her eyes and said,"Mother how the hell is anyone suposed to get any information out of you adults if we don't eavesdrop? Not to mention the fact that the odds are 8 to 10 that YOU eavesdropped when you were my age!"

I have almost never in all of my 11 years seen my mother speechless! I couldn't believe that I had been the one to make her lose the ability to speak. Anyway besides the interesting start, nothing else has happened. The real fun will start tonight. I sigh wistfully, the only problem with coming here for my first change is the fact that I'm not allowed to eat, drink or sleep until it's time. I think I'll go ask mum to sing to pass the time

123456789101112

Sitting around my mum's feet me and the rest of the girls and boys listened to one of the most heavenly sounds on this earth, my mother's voice. She sang with a gentle smile on her face as my da and grandda played the guitar and piano.

**_Buachaill ón Éirne mé 's bhréagfainn cailín deas óg_****_  
_****Ní iarrfainn bó spré léi tá mé fhéin saibhir go leor**  
**'S liom Corcaigh da mhéid é, dhá thaobh**  
**a' ghleanna 's Tír Eoghain**  
**'S mura n-athraí mé béasaí 's mé n' t-oidhr'**  
**ar Chontae Mhaigh Eo**

_**Rachaidh mé 'márach ag dhéanamh leanna fán choill**  
**Gan choite gan bád gan gráinnín brach' ar bith liom**  
**Ach duilliúr na gcraobh mar éadaigh leapa os mo chionn**  
**'S óró sheacht m'anam déag thú 's tú 'féachaint orm anall**_

_**Buachailleacht bó, mo leo, nár chleacht mise ariamh**  
**Ach ag imirt 's ag ól le h'ógmhná deasa an tsliabh**  
**Má chaill mé mo stór ní moide gur chaill mé mo chiall**  
**A's ní mó liom do phóg ná'n bhróg atáim ag caitheamh le bliain**_

I smiled peacefully; mums songs always gave me peace, peace witch I hoped would last until tonight.

* * *

Ok look on on my profile to find the wedsite that you cas listen to this song on. Sorry for taking so long to update!


	4. The Change

Anyway so here is the chapter you have all been waiting for **The Change.**

Lily stood under the moon along with her fellow clansmembers Jada, Evelyn, Ebony,Adara ,Killian and calhoun waiting with baited breath for the full moon to rise compleatly in the sky. Lily felt exitement rushing through her, this was it in a few minutes she would know the true power of the wolf, she would be a full clansmember and she would be truely free. Lily felt a shudder run through her as the moon rose into the sky, wildness was rising in her from her very soul, a wildness that she couldn't fight, didn't want to fight it. Lily felt a howl rise in her throat and she let it out as her body began to change. First came her eyes they changed from green to gold, then slowley her skin became covered with russet fur as her muscles and bones changed into that of a wolf. Within two minutes a full grown wolf with russet fur and golder eyes stood where Lily had stood only moments before.

Around Lily her friends had also changed, Jada had changed into a completely black wolf with grey eyes, The twins Evelyn and Ebony had changed into brown wolves with Amber eyes, Killian, a black wolf with a white star over his heart and black eyes and Calhoun a completely black wolf with black eyes. All of them looked at Lily as though expecting orders, through her mind Lily gave the impression of a smile and said, _lets run packmates._

Across the country in a mansion in London a black haired boy woke in the dead of night panting and straining to free something that he had no idea he had in him. After a couple minutes he colapsed onto his bed tears straming down his face at his failure.

Deep within a place called The Ministry of Magic a woman sat bolt upright in her cair and said:

**_Hereupon a hazy day,  
The night before horrendous in its way;  
The light from the sun beyond a chasm of mist,  
We see nothing but scattered ashes and dust.  
And yet upon a rise a single ray of light glimmers onto a portal.  
For in this portal there lies truth._**

**_With an eye that sees only light and an eye that sees emotion,  
She is the guardian of truth with no hate.  
Once a noble lady from a powerful family,  
Beauty with a single glance towards her would shine onto thine face.  
But now as desolate as ever she has lost her gift but gained another.  
As her beauty passed away from her face it entered into her heart.  
And as her beauty is full within her heart she sits and takes up her task,  
For she is Phoenix; the guardian of truth.Consort of the Stag._**

**_She would feel their emotions; the passion; the fury; the love,  
And those who question her would feel no more,  
But those who look and acknowledge would see the truth in themselves and  
then they shall feel no more.  
For none can withstand the force of truth for it stands alone in might.  
She will be attended by the huntress, the gentle ones and the warrior_**

**_Truth as it may be shall be known,  
Truth as it once was shall never be forgotten._**

**_It shall be recovered and remembered_**

**_By the lost ones_**

**_In a time of great darkness the ones_**

**_Of the light will come_**

**_Bearing truth and love to banish the darkness_**

**_But bewhere the rat will betray you_**

A prophecy of the light, those around her whispered a prophecy for the light, they said. No one paid attention to the last line of the prophecy.

123456789101112

Lily and her pack ran in the forest but something was changing in her again, a song was rising in her blood, the body of the wolf began to change. Lily burst into flames, the wolves around her started howeling and out of the flames soared a bird with wings of fire, a bird wich just happened to be called, a Pheonix.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! R&R! also if you have any suggestions for this story let me know!


	5. The Naming

**The Naming **

**r&r**

* * *

"May the new pack of **Bris Coimirceoir** come forward to accept your pack names. Lily you are Alpha of the pack you will be known as _Bradhadair Faolan, Fire Fairy of The Clan of the Wolf_, guard and lead your pack well.

Calhoun you are Beta of the pack, when the pack is separated you will lead until your Alpha gets back. Your name is _Dibh Bris Faolan, Black fire of The Clan of The Wolf_, guard the pack well.

Jada come forward to receive your name. You are the huntress of the pack if one of the pack has been harmed you will hunt the one responsible down and bring the person to justice. Your name is _Bris Sealgaire Faolan, Fire Hunter of The Clan of The Wolf_. Bring those who have harmed the pack to justice.

Evelyn and Ebony come forward. Evelyn you are the healer of the pack and you will be known as _Bris Leigheasóir Faolan, Fire Healer of The Clan of The Wolf_. Ebony you are the warrior of the pack and you will be known as f_Bris Laoch Faolan, Fire Warrior of The Clan of The wolf_. Fight courageously and heal all wounds for your pack.

Killian come forward, you are the soul healer of the pack. If one of the pack is going through hard times it is your job to make them happy. Your name is _Anam Bris Leigheasóir Faolan, Soul fire Healer of The Clan of The Wolf_. Give your pack hope.

Remember protect, heal and fight for what you believe in always. All of you have a hard path ahead of you. Serve The Goddess Dana; The Great Mother; Mother Earth; Danu; Danann faithfully for one of her many forms is that of a wolf.

_May the blessing of light be on you- _

_light without and light within. _

_May the blessed sunlight shine on you _

_and warm your heart _

_till it glows like a great fire._

This was your first adventure of many. Be strong and love deep because you never know if tomorrow will come." Lily's grandfather smiled suddenly. "Danu knows that the lot of you'll need luck with Lily being your pack leader!" I glared at him "Thank you soooo much grandda, you give everyone such confidence in me!" "You're welcome Lily! now, let's eat!"

We all preceded to dive on the food. Needless to say it was a long time before anyone talked again.

"So," I said conversationally, "who here is going to Hogworts?" Everyone raised their hand. "What?" I said frowning. "I thought only Jada, Evelyn and Ebony were going." "Nope me and cal got the letter about a week ago" said Killian "Surprised the shit out of Kill and he come running over to my place right when I was getting my letter" Said cal. "Great," I said: "I was worried that we'd have to split up the pack for most of the year."

Words didn't even begin to describe my releif at not having to split up the pack. That separation would probably be permanent if we separated so soon after we had been formed. I smiled. "Hogworts here we come!"

* * *

Hope you liked it sorry I took so long and now I'll be gone for another month cause I'm goind to Europe yay see ya'll in a bit!


End file.
